


Thedas Days of the Week

by AutopsyTurvy, zorazen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fanon, Other, canon correction, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutopsyTurvy/pseuds/AutopsyTurvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorazen/pseuds/zorazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how weird is it that Thedas, with no connection to real world gods and mythology, has days of the week named after Norse, Germanic, and Anglo-Saxon gods? Thedas has special names for the months, so why not the days as well? WHY NOT, INDEED?</p>
<p>Want to use more authentic-sounding day names that don’t rely on real-world mythology?  Here’s the ones we've come up with, and the reasoning behind these choices - feel free to use these for your own fic/whatever!</p>
<p>Make sure to check out chapter 2 for Zora's Dalish and Tevene days of the week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days of the Week in Ferelden, Orlais, and the Free Marches

****Makersday (Sunday):**** Named for the Maker, a day to sing the Chant, visit the Chantry, and contemplate one’s faith.

**Moonday (Monday)** : Thedas has two moons, one of them  _[huge](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/8/80/The_Hissing_Wastes.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150106113939) _ , known simply as The Moon.  


**Drakonday (Tuesday):** Named for  [Kordillus Drakon I](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Kordillus_Drakon_I) , the founder and first Emperor of Orlais.

**Wardensday (Wednesday):** Named for the  [Grey Wardens](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Grey_Wardens) , who make the ultimate sacrifice to protect Thedas from the Blights.

**Renataday (Thursday):** The day names were made standard and official by the Orlesian Emperor at the end of the  [Glory Age](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Glory_Age) , and Divine Galatea asked this day be named in honour of her predecessor, Divine Renata I...  who was an asshole. History sometimes reveres assholes, and it seemed logical that, with how much Orlais seems to be proud of the Exalted March of the Dales, the Divine that called for it might be remembered with her own day of the week.

**Firesday (Friday):** Named for the fire that has become a symbol of Andraste, a day to remember the bride of the Maker and her death.  No, it’s not directly named for Andraste, but... Andrastday? lol, nope.

**Satinaday (Saturday):** Named for the smaller second moon of Thedas.


	2. Tevene and Elven Days of the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elven days of the week were put together from Bioware's existing Elvhen language. The Tevene days of the week are based in Latin, as much as Tevene appears to be.

**Elvhen Days of the Week**

  * Elgaravunin
  * Mivunin
  * Alasvunin
  * Durgenvunin
  * Adahlvunin
  * Arlavunin
  * Haminvunin



Translated, these are:

Sunday, Bladeday, Earthday, Stoneday, Plantday, Homeday, Restday

 

**Tevene Days of the Week**

  * Solisdie
  * Lunadie
  * Aquadie
  * Aerdie
  * Terradie
  * Argentdie
  * Ignisdie



Translated, these are:

Sunday, Moonday, Waterday, Airday, Earthday, Metalday, Fireday

 

 


End file.
